The histamine H3 receptors are found in the central and peripheral nervous systems. The administration of histamine H3 receptor ligands may influence the secretion of neurotransmitters in the brain and the periphery and thus can be useful in the treatment of several disorders, including Alzheimer's disease and other dementias, obesity, central nervous system disorders such as vigilance and sleep disorders, narcolepsy, Parkinson's disease, attention-deficit hyperactivity disorder, memory and learning disorders, epilepsy, schizophrenia, moderate cognitive disorders, depression, anxiety, cardiovascular disorders, and gastrointestinal disorders.
To illustrate, a number of studies in the literature have demonstrated the cognitive enhancing properties of histamine H3 receptors antagonists in rodent models (See, e.g., Giovanni et al., Behav. Brain Res., 1999, 104, 147-155). These reports further suggest that antagonists and/or inverse agonists could be useful for the treatment of cognitive impairments in neurological diseases such as Alzheimer's disease and related neurodegenerative disorders. Alzheimer's disease is the most common cause of dementia in the elderly, and is often characterized with one or more symptoms such as memory loss, confusion, irritability and aggression, mood swings, language breakdown, long-term memory loss, withdrawal of the sufferer, and loss of motor control.
2-(Cyclohexylmethyl)-N-{2-[(2S)-1-methylpyrrolidin-2-yl]ethyl}-1,2,3,4-tetrahydroisoquinoline-7-sulfonamide, which has the structure of Formula (I):
is a potent histamine H3 receptor antagonist with inverse agonist properties. The preparation, physical properties and beneficial pharmacological properties of 2-(cyclohexylmethyl)-N-{2-[(2S)-1-methylpyrrolidin-2-yl]ethyl}-1,2,3,4-tetrahydroisoquinoline-7-sulfonamide are described in, for example, WO2005/118547 (also US2007/0105834).
WO2005/118547 describes a general method of synthesis which is difficult to transpose to the industrial scale for production in large quantities. This method of synthesis entails reacting 2-(2,2,2-trifluoroacetyl)-1,2,3,4-tetrahydro-isoquinoline-7-sulfonyl chloride with (+/−)-2-(2-aminoethyl)-1-methylpyrrolidine, which product is deprotected in methanol and hydrochloric acid. The enantiomers are next separated by chiral chromatography. The resulting N-{2-[(2S)-1-methylpyrrolidin-2-yl]ethyl}-1,2,3,4-tetrahydroisoquinoline-7-sulfonamide undergoes reductive amination with cyclohexanecarboxaldehyde in the presence of a palladium catalyst. 2-(Cyclohexylmethyl)-N-{2-[(2S)-1-methylpyrrolidin-2-yl]ethyl}-1,2,3,4-tetrahydroisoquinoline-7-sulfonamide is isolated as the free base and converted to a salt.
The present invention makes it possible to optimize the synthesis of 2-(cyclohexylmethyl)-N-{2-[(2S)-1-methylpyrrolidin-2-yl]ethyl}-1,2,3,4-tetrahydroisoquinoline-7-sulfonamide for industrial use by avoiding the chiral chromatographic separation of the enantiomers of (+/−)-N-[2-(1-methylpyrrolidin-2-yl)ethyl]-1,2,3,4-tetrahydroisoquinoline-7-sulfonamide and by providing a more direct synthesis.